


This Could Take A While

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: An epic showdown between Morgana and Merlin. Also there's pie.
Relationships: Gwen/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Fun With Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371040
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218





	This Could Take A While

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [this tumblr post](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/tehfanglyfish/619488494982660096). I saw it days ago and of course my mind decided to remember it when I was meant to be working on two other WIPs. 
> 
> _______________________________________________________________  
> Fandom old is old and so always adds the disclaimer that tells you what you likely already knew. I don't own these characters or this franchise, and my only compensation is the self-indulgent fun I had while writing it.

“So Emrys, it’s come to this, has it?” Morgana sneered.

“I’m afraid so,” Merlin replied, tone cold as ice. “I’d hoped things would be different, but you’ve left me no choice.”

The two sorcerers stared each other down, neither blinking, the tension in the room thick enough to cut.

Arthur could feel the static of magic about to erupt, the hairs on his arms standing in response. Though he’d known about Merlin’s gift for over a year, he still shivered at the power his husband possessed.

“Merlin, are you sure that this is the best place to…”

“Stay out of it, Arthur. Morgana and I are going to settle this right here, right now.”

Arthur knew that when Merlin clenched his jaw like that, it was almost impossible to reason with him.

“Morgana, please,” Arthur begged, trying another approach. “We can work through this. There’s no need to…”

“Hush, brother. This is between Merlin and me. I’ll not have him taking what’s rightfully mine.”

It was looking like Arthur had exhausted all his options. Neither of them refused to blink and he was powerless against their magic. He braced himself for what was about to erupt, hoping that the damage would be kept to a minimum. The gods must really hate him for this to take place in his chambers.

They stood facing off in position to cast, hands outstretched. Who would attack first, Arthur couldn’t say. Merlin was fast but Morgana was powerful in her own right. No matter what, this was going to be a dirty fight.

Merlin’s lips had just started to form the beginning of the incantation when Gwaine burst through the door, holding it open for Gwen and Leon who followed close behind.

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Gwaine snapped as Gwen and Leon sat down the tray they were carrying. “Could you not wait a few more minutes before dueling over the last slice of pie? There are a million steps between here and the kitchens. I don’t see why we had to go get more when you two are capable of magicking yourselves…”

“It’s their birthday,” Gwen cut in. “They shouldn’t have to.”

“I should have gone,” Merlin conceded. “It’s not actually my birthday.”

“Yes, well, your mother had a good reason for not knowing the exact date, seeing as to how she was trying to help your father escape mine when you were born. It was the same month as Morgana’s and as king I can declare that you share the same day.”

“And it’s one of the best decisions you’ve made during your reign,” Morgana added, “apart from marrying Merlin and lifting the magic ban.”

“It was Gwen’s idea,” Arthur admitted.

“Which one?”

“All three.” He blushed.

“Oh you’d have gotten there eventually,” Gwen said. “I just gave you the kick you needed. Much like the shove you gave my husband.”

She smiled so tenderly at Leon that Arthur had no choice but to hug Merlin.

“This is starting to border on disgusting,” Gwaine interrupted. “I came for a party, not a…”

“How’s Percival?” Morgana cut in.

“I don’t know. How’s Mithian?”

“I think it’s time we had more pie,” Morgana said, her face turning pink.

“Don’t worry,” Leon said, “you’ve got the four of us to give you both a shove if you need it. Now let’s eat.”

As the others began distributing slices, Merlin leaned against Arthur.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You say you don’t possess magic, but after today, I have to disagree.”

Merlin’s voice was so tender that Arthur, at a loss for words, could only pour the surge of love he felt into a kiss.

“We’ll save them a plate,” Gwen said a few minutes later. “This could take a while.”


End file.
